Money (Cardi B Song)
Money is a song by American rapper Cardi B. Lyrics: 1 Look, my bitches all bad, my ni ggas all real I ride on his dick in some big tall heels Big fat checks, big large bills Front, I'll flip like ten cartwheels Cold ass bitch, I give broads chills Ten different looks and my looks all kill I kiss him in the mouth, I feel all grills He eat in the car, that's meals on wheels (Woo) Chorus I was born to flex (Yes) Diamonds on my neck I like boardin' jets, I like mornin' sex (Woo) But nothing in this world that I like more than checks (Money) All I really wanna see is the (Money) I don't really need the D, I need the (Money) All a bad bitch need is the (Money flow) I got bands in the coupe (Coupe) Bustin' out the roof I got bands in the coupe (Coupe) Touch me, I'll shoot (Bow) Shake a lil ass (Money) Get a little bag and take it to the store (Store, money) Get a little cash (Money) Shake it real fast and get a little more (Money) I got bands in the coupe (Coupe) Bustin' out the roof I got bands in the coupe (Brrr) Bustin' out the roof (Cardi) 2 I gotta fly, I need a jet, shit I need room for my legs I got a baby, I need some money, yeah I need cheese for my egg All y'all bitches in trouble Bring brass knuckles to the scuffle I heard that Cardi went pop Yeah, I did go pop (Pop) That's me bustin' they bubble I'm Dasani with the drip Baby mommy with the clip Walk out Follie's with a bitch Bring a thottie to the whip If she fine or she thick, goddamn Walkin' past the mirror, ooh Damn, I'm fine (Fine) Let a bitch try me, boom (Boom) Hammer time, uh Chorus I was born to flex (Yes) Diamonds on my neck I like boardin' jets, I like mornin' sex (Woo) But nothing in this world that I like more than checks (Money) All I really wanna see is the (Money) I don't really need the D, I need the (Money) All a bad bitch need is the (Money flow) I got bands in the coupe (Coupe) Bustin' out the roof I got bands in the coupe (Coupe) Touch me, I'll shoot (Bow) Shake a lil ass (Money) Get a little bag and take it to the store (Store, money) Get a little cash (Money) Shake it real fast and get a little more (Money) I got bands in the coupe (Coupe) Bustin' out the roof I got bands in the coupe (Brrr) Touch me, I'll shoot (Bow) 3 Bitch, I will pop on your pops (Your pops) Bitch, I will pop on whoever (Brrr) You know who pop the most shit? (Who?) The people whose shit not together (Okay) You'da bet Cardi a freak (Freak) All my pajamas is leather (Uh) Bitch, I will black on your ass (Yeah) Wakanda forever Sweet like a honey bun, spit like a Tommy gun Rollie a one of one, come get your mommy some Cardi at the tip-top, bitch Kiss the ring and kick rocks, sis (Mwah) Jump it down, back it up (Ooh, ayy) Make that ni gga put down 2K I like my ni ggas dark like D'USSÉ He gonna eat this ass like soufflé Chorus I was born to flex, diamonds on my neck I like boardin' jets, I like mornin' sex But nothing in this world that I like more than Kulture (Kulture, Kulture, Kulture) All I really wanna see is the (Money) I don't really need the D, I need the (Money) All a bad bitch need is the K.K.C (Woo) Outro (Money) Money (Money) (Money) (Money) (Money) (Money) (Money) Why It Sucks: # The lyrics are extremely generic, just talking about how she likes money and flexes on people. # The song title said with a high pitched voice and is very annoying in the song. # The beat is very simple. # The music video is just lots of pole dancing, butts, money and boobs. It's pretty much Cardi's version of Kream by Iggy Azalea. # Cardi's voice is annoying on this song. # The flow is very repetitive. # The song ends with Cardi saying money 9 times. # The single cover is awful as it pictures Cardi B being naked while wearing lots of jewelry. Redeeming Quality: # This may not all be her fault as the song was leaked early, possibly before it was finished resulting in this. Music Video: Cardi B - Money Official Music Video Category:Cardi B Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Explicit Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Booty Anthems Category:Songs with bad single covers